<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Xenofilia by KiraH69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528888">Xenofilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69'>KiraH69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafío Alfabeto [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Culture, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles quiere saber todo lo posible sobre la cultura de los hombres lobo para su bestiario, y si tiene otras intenciones secundarias... eso es cosa suya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafío Alfabeto [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Xenofilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hey, Peter—saludó Stiles entrando en el loft.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, Stiles. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?—le preguntó Peter con tono indiferente—. Me temo que ninguno de tus amiguitos ni mi sobrino están aquí.</p><p>—Me vale contigo—respondió, sentándose en el sofá en el lado opuesto a él. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y sacó una libreta.</p><p>—¿Para qué?—preguntó Peter extrañado.</p><p>—Me gustaría reunir información sobre los hombres lobo para incluirla en el bestiario que estoy haciendo. Tu información será mucho más fiable que la de Derek.</p><p>—¿Y qué gano yo con esto?</p><p>—Venga, ¿qué tienes que perder?—se quejó, dándole una pequeña patada en la pierna.</p><p>—Vuelve a hacer eso y te quedas sin pie—gruñó, pero Stiles ya no le tenía tanto miedo como antes y no surtió efecto.</p><p>—Venga, va, quiero saber un poco más de vuestras tradiciones. ¿Tenéis algún ritual especial cuando nace un niño, os casáis o morís?</p><p>Peter suspiró y se resignó.</p><p>—Cuando uno de los nuestros nace, pasa el primer día solo con la madre. Es mejor no acercarse porque sus instintos están a flor de piel y puedes acabar muy mal. Después, el resto de la manada se acerca y acarician al bebé para envolverlo en el olor de la manada.</p><p>—¿Los bautizáis o seguís alguna religión...?</p><p>—Nuestra única diosa es la luna. Se realiza una pequeña celebración durante su primera luna llena, una reunión familiar con mucha comida y esas cosas, como un cumpleaños.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de los matrimonios?—preguntó después de apuntar un par de cosas en su libreta.</p><p>—Nos casamos por lo civil y antes o después se realiza una ceremonia para la familia y amigos.</p><p>—Y, um... ¿Sois como los lobos? ¿Tenéis una pareja de por vida?</p><p>—Por favor, no seas ridículo—respondió Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No existe nada por el estilo, pero los hombres lobo somos muy fieles y leales por naturaleza por lo que los matrimonios suelen durar toda la vida.</p><p>—¿Y tenéis rituales de cortejo o algo por el estilo?</p><p>Peter le miró con una ceja arqueada como si fuera un idiota y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—Tenemos los mismos rituales de cortejo que los humanos. Y, por si te lo estás preguntando, somos bastante abiertos sexualmente así que sí, tienes posibilidades con mi sobrino. Aunque realmente no entiendo qué ves en él.</p><p>—¿Q-qué?</p><p>—No me tomes por idiota, esto no es más que una excusa para averiguar cómo seducir a mi sobrino. Y es patético, tengo que añadir. Ni siquiera entiendo qué te atrae de él.</p><p>Stiles se quedó mirándole boquiabierto y de repente se echó a reír a carcajadas.</p><p>—¿Derek? No. No, no, no. Lo admito, es increíblemente sexy, pero no hay nada en su cabeza que me interese. Además, solo mirar esa expresión sombría me deprime.</p><p>—¿Entonces qué es todo esto?—preguntó Peter confuso.</p><p>—Mi patético intento de averiguar cómo seducirte—cerró su cuaderno y se levantó, su rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas—. No te molestaré más—recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta—. Oh, pero lo de incluir información sobre los hombres lobo en mi bestiario es cierto, así que si le preguntas a Derek si puede ayudarme estaría bien.</p><p>Cerró la puerta del loft tras de sí y Peter se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. Desde luego eso no era lo que se esperaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo celoso de su sobrino por acaparar la atención del único humano interesante en aquella ciudad, pero al parecer había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo y ahora había metido la pata hasta el fondo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tres días después, Peter fue a la casa de Stiles cuando estaba seguro de que el sheriff no estaba allí. Llamó a la puerta y Stiles pareció sorprendido al verle.</p><p>—Así que sabéis llamar a la puerta. Eso es una novedad. ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con brusquedad, parecía bastante molesto.</p><p>—Te traigo esto—le dijo, mostrándole un libro con tapas de cuero—. Es un libro veraz sobre la cultura de los hombres lobo. Puedes quedártelo y añadir lo que quieras a tu bestiario.</p><p>—¿Esto es una disculpa?—preguntó Stiles, mirando con avidez el libro. No podía esperar para leerlo.</p><p>—Y un intento de arreglar las cosas. No existe el cortejo entre los hombres lobo, pero si existiera creo que este sería un primer paso.</p><p>Stiles le miró boquiabierto, su corazón latiendo a mil.</p><p>—¿Estás...? ¿En serio? ¿No te estás burlando de mí?—preguntó pasmado.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no. Si reaccioné tan mal el otro día era porque creía que ibas tras mi sobrino y estaba... celoso—admitió reticente.</p><p>—Madre mía. Esto es en serio. No dirías que estás celoso de Derek si no fuera en serio. Pasa antes de que te vean y llamen a la policía—le agarró de la mano y lo metió en casa—. Vale, am... ¿Ahora qué?</p><p>—Bueno, ya que es tu primera relación creo que deberíamos tomárnoslo con calma.</p><p>—¿Por qué asumes que es mi primera relación?—replicó ofendido. Peter tan solo arqueó una ceja, mirándole con incredulidad—. Vale, lo es. Pero he estado loco por ti demasiado tiempo, no me hagas esperar mucho, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—De acuerdo—respondió Peter con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera en muchos años.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^<br/>Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en <a href="http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html">mi blog</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>